


How much did you drink??

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Race thinks he's being a good friend. Albert might not agree.----I will fill the platonic Rablert tag myself, the fic.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva
Kudos: 7





	How much did you drink??

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“Rise and shine Al!!”

Albert groaned at Races entirely, too cheerful for 9am voice. 

“Literally fuck off Race”

“No can do buddy, you have class in,” Race looked at his phone, “ten minutes! I have let you sleep for as long as humanly possible.” 

“Race it’s Sunday. I don’t have a class.” 

“You promised you’d cover for Romeo’s baby ballet? Remember?”

“Shit, that’s his nightmare class isn’t it.”

“Yep!” Race grinned, 

“Fuck my life.” And with that, Albert put his head under his pillow.

Race snatched the pillow from Albert’s very tired grip. 

“Al if you don’t get out of bed and you miss the class, I will make you personally respond to every single one of those parents emails.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I absolutely would.”

“How come you’re all chipper this morning, how much did you drink last night.”

Race stared at Al blankly. 

“Dude how much did you drink last night? I was the designated driver, you knew that. I complained about it the whole day. I drove us home.”

“You did?” 

After a seconds pause, Race started hitting Albert with his own pillow. 

“Get. Up” Very reluctantly, Albert rolled out of bed. 

“Why did I ever move in with you?”

“Because I’m the best.”

“Fuck of Race.”

“Love you to Al. We leave in five.”

Race’s laugh at Alberts moan was loud enough to be heard three stories up.


End file.
